Lost in a sea of red
by CharlieLee
Summary: He loved her deeply, but the problem was, she wasn't his to love.


"Did you- did you hear how that man just spoke to me, Klaus?" Hayley hisses, struggling to keep at his pace, she attempts to link her arm through his, but he simply shrugs her off. Instead, he chooses to clasp on to Rebekah's hand even tighter, as she drags them through the throngs of people.

"Maybe," Rebekah begins, throwing Hayley a look of disgust over her shoulder. " if you did not dress like such a whore, people would not treat you like one." She sneers, before letting go of Klaus's hand and running towards their front row seats.

"She's lucky that she's your sister, and that _my _son is so fond of her."

"She might have a point." He says, ignoring the throbbing in his upper arm when she thumps him.

"I dress for myself, not for you, nor any other man who thinks he has permission to ogle me." She says, marching away from him, and towards where Rebekah now sits, bouncing eagerly on her seat. He is tempted, only for a moment, to turn around and bolt through the doors, but then he remembers the little boy sitting beside Hayley, dressed in his best clothes, with a look of total awe on his face, and he continues on to his seat.

"Look, Henry!" Rebekah points to the back of the ring, where shadows flutter behind the large curtain.

"What is it?" He asks, his eyes fluttering around, trying to take in all the shapes and sounds around him. He looks so happy, so unscathed by anything, and Klaus knows that he'll never be able to leave him, or _her. _

A loud roar echoes around the tent, followed by a series of high pitched screams. Henry's eyes are ablaze, "Was that a lion? Or a tiger?" Klaus nods, and Henry grins. "Just like in my books, Daddy!" Hayley smiles at the little boy, the only person in the entire world that she truly loves, and runs her fingers through his hair.

Rebekah waves eagerly to a boy sitting across the ring, and Klaus rolls his eyes as the the entire tent falls into darkness.

Children scream as a spotlight falls from the roof, illuminating a podium in the centre of the ring. There, a man stands with his arms outstretched, wearing a red jacket, and a top hat upon his head. He's got a smirk on his head that immediately makes Klaus dislike him.

"Ladies, and gentlemen," He spoke, his voice loud, and confident. "boys, and girls, welcome-" He jumped from his podium, and began to walk around the ring, the spotlight following him. "to the Salvatore Brothers circus, the most spectacular extravaganza that the world has ever seen. Our family have been perfecting, and performing these acts for over _two hundred years." _The audience oohed and awed, listening as the man explained his mildly interesting family history.

He soon vanishes behind the curtain, and the performances begin. The comedy clowns, the girls contorting themselves into various shapes and forms, the people that walked a rope tied high above the ground, a man with his lion, which Klaus would admit he had found rather interesting, men and women hang from ropes from the ceiling, dangling above their death, and many others.

It's all mildly impressive to him, and then, _she _appears.

She prances through the curtain, followed by four beautiful horses, three black, one white, and he watches in awe, perched on the edge of his seat, as she brings them to line in the middle of the ring.

The crowd is completely silent as they watch her, everyone mesmerized by her flawless movements. Her blonde curls cascade down her back, and the silver sequins of her leotard glitter and shine in the light.

He keeps his eyes trained on her as she performs somersaults, and pirouettes, and all other types of tricks. She commands the horses as if she were born to do it.

Her act is over much sooner than he'd like it to be, and not long after the circus is concluded, as as the performers gather for the final applause, he is delighted to catch another glimpse of her. His heart is racing, his palms sweaty, his mouth completely dry.

"Beautiful performance." Rebekah says, turning to Klaus as the lights come back on.

"Yes, fantastic." He agrees.

"The boy with the weights was rather good, quite the looker." Hayley says, smirking at Klaus. He rolls his eyes, and stands abruptly.

"I want to speak to the ringmaster, the Salvatore _boy." _He barks at one of the young man passing, beginning to tidy up. The boy nods, fear etched on his face as he races to the back.

"Hardly a boy, Niklaus." Rebekah says, slapping him playfully against the chest. "He could be older than you, probably is." The words have barely left her mouth when Klaus spots the man racing towards him. His top hat has been left behind, along with his coat.

"You wanted to see me?" He calls, his voice far too joyous. He outstretches his hand. "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore."

"Klaus Mikaelson." He grips his hand, noting the strong handshake. Rebekah was right, the man looks older than Klaus himself. His hair is already grey at the roots. "My sister, Rebekah. My wife, Hayley." The term is bitter in his mouth. "And my son, Henry."

"You enjoyed the show?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"Immensely. Especially the boy with the lions, quite the tamer." Damon grins, before throwing his head back to laugh, but it all seems very false.

"Stefan!" He calls, his voice booming like it had during the show. "It's my brother, you see. Stefan _Salvatore. _He's excellent with the animals, just like our mother was."

"Have you any other siblings?" Rebekah inquires, smiling sweetly. Klaus wanted to vomit. Of course his sister was fawning over him, he had a pulse, her only necessary credential.

"No, just the two of us. Although, hopefully, my wife Caroline will be expecting another soon. We've got one already, a little girl- not much older than you, actually." He points to Henry, "And how about you, Sir?" He crouches down to his level. "Did you enjoy the show?" The child nods, and clutches to his mother skirts with sticky hands.

"Your wife?" Hayley asks.

"Caroline, yes. Works with the horses." Klaus feels his blood begin to boil. It would be just his luck. This _man, _who has been allowing his eyes to wander freely over his wife and his sister, is bound to that glorious creature. He decides immediately that he doesn't deserve her, not that Klaus does.

No, Klaus deserves Hayley, and Hayley deserves Klaus.

They are vile to each other and neither has earned any better in their lives.

"Damon?" The five look to the corner, where the younger Salvatore has come into view. Klaus doesn't hate this one at first sight, but give it time.

"Baby brother, meet the Mikaelsons." He walks forward, almost shyly. A complete contrast to his brother. "Rebekah, Hayley, and Claus, was it?"

"Klaus." He snaps, and shakes the man's hand. "Mr Salvatore." He greets.

"Oh please, call me Stefan."

"Stefan." Rebekah says, giggling when he kisses her hand. Klaus rolls his eyes, wondering if there is any hope for his sister. Klaus is surprised when Henry actually shakes his hand, the timidness gone from his stance. Perhaps, the boy senses it as well. A silence falls between the six people, and just as Klaus plans to say his goodbyes, Damon opens his big mouth once more.

"You must all join us for a meal." Klaus opens his mouth to decline, but Hayley beats him to it.

"I don't think-"

"Oh, I insist! The boy can see some more of the lions, and Miss Mikaelson and my brother will have the oppurtunity to get acquainted."

"That sounds fantastic." Rebekah squeals, and she's away like the wind, arm linked in Stefan's, Henry trailing behind them, Klaus isn't even give the oppurtunity to decline.

He grumbles under his breath angrily as he follows the others out of the tent.

He knows this whole thing can only end in tears. For who, unfortunately, he is not entirely sure.


End file.
